<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranger by Taetaebaby96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331019">Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaebaby96/pseuds/Taetaebaby96'>Taetaebaby96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TianShan A/B/O Dynamics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Bottom Mo Guan Shan, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Hurt Mo Guan Shan, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective He Tian, Smut, Stalking, Submissive, Violence, alpha he tian, alpha zhan zheng xi, omega jian yi, omega mo guan shan, possessive he tian, top He Tian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaebaby96/pseuds/Taetaebaby96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mo whimper out loud when He Tian suddenly stop kissing him. He chases after he Tian mouth. Wanting the lips to continue with its ministration. Kissing him deep and long.</p><p>But He Tian avoid his kiss.  </p><p>“you fucking reek of HIS smell,” He Tian sudden sharp snarl make the omega inside him recoiled in horror.</p><p>He can feel the shamed bloom from inside him. </p><p>Fuck. He wants to disappear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TianShan A/B/O Dynamics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He Tian approached the bed with slow steps. Eyes darken and sharp with possessiveness. It’s made Guan Shan leaking more inside his underwear. Clearly aroused by the dark hair presence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“H-He Tian,” Mo whimper. He’s currently sprawled on the bed. The omega inside him begging for He Tian to touch him. To have his big hand wander around his petite body. Touch and caress him everywhere that will bring pleasure to him. Leaving mark in all the right place. He wants He Tian to get rid of the burn inside his body. The one that make his belly clench with wanton need. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Alpha sit on the bed, facing right on Mo Guan Shan delicate body. He bringing his hand behind Mo neck slowly. In his daze, it took Mo a second to realize there’s warm lip suddenly crash against him. He Tian runs his tongue inside Mo delicious mouth hungrily. Making Mo unconsciously open his mouth more. Wanting to let the Alpha to do whatever he wants with him. He can feel a strong-arm slip around his waist and bring him steady against the Alpha sturdy chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mo whimper out loud when He Tian suddenly stop kissing him. He chases after he Tian mouth. Wanting the lips to continue with its ministration. Kissing him deep and long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But He Tian avoid his kiss.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“you fucking reek of HIS smell,” He Tian sudden sharp snarl make the omega inside him recoiled in horror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He can feel the shamed bloom from inside him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. He wants to disappear.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Three hours earlier-</p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving,” Mo shout while holding the door open. Wanting to make sure someone heard his farewell.</p><p>He’s done with his shift for the day and he’s not on duty so he doesn’t necessarily have to stay late with other to clean up after the restaurant. He’s the only one who can leave early today while other still have to stuck inside.</p><p>One familiar face suddenly appears in his line of sight. Peaking from inside the store room. It’s Bao Huan. “Ok. Be careful, Red Hair,” his face suddenly turn mischief, “don’t let yourself get caught by any big bad Alpha,” he teased the Omega.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Mo give him the finger and slam the back door close after that. Completely muffled the Beta next word. Mo always have this playful banter with him and most of the time he didn’t take the joke to heart. Bao Huan is a good man in Mo opinion. Their friendship blossom after working together for almost six months. He’s a Beta. The one that dub as the normal one. Not that Mo cares much about hierarchy.</p><p>Sad to say, in this world its normal for people to know the secondary gender of others and then to rank someone according to that gender.</p><p>An Alpha is described as the most superior. The one that hold the power and being the dominant in the hierarchy. They’re very protective of what’s theirs and sometimes can be highly aggressive. Being an Alpha means you’re born with luck. Alpha is highly worship in this world.</p><p>While Beta are the one that have a very weak scent compare to Alpha and Omega. They don’t have any special attributes and most of the time they work as subordinate to Alpha.</p><p>Omega. They’re the lowest in the hierarchy. The submissive one.  The one that dub as the weakest and always need protection from the Alpha. It’s normal for an Omega to be paired up with an Alpha. Especially in this kind of world, it’s dangerous for unmated Omega to walk around without cares. Their sweet scent is believing to be so powerful and can make an Alpha in state of arousal.</p><p>This is the things that still in debate by some people. How the Omega who being attack often to be blamed. The argument is, Omega are the one who didn’t mask their scent properly. Almost none shaming the Alpha who doesn’t know how to control their own instinct.</p><p>It’s pure bullshit. It’s just one of those unfair law that still used in this society. The one that sometimes always let those disgusting Alpha do whatever they want. It’s difficult to dispute because the one that hold all the important position is their own people, Alpha.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mo zip up his hoodie properly and shove his hand inside the pocket.</p><p>It’s late.</p><p>Their shift supposed to end much early but there’s one customer who celebrating her birthday today and decide to have the party in their restaurant which getting dragged from the promised time.</p><p>Since the customer did pay quiet a large sum of money, their boss didn’t want to say anything like chase them away. He just tells Mo and his co-worker that he will pay them for the extra hours.</p><p>Mo turns left. Taking the usual road anytime he has to walk home when his shift ends late and none of the public bus are still working.</p><p>A loud ding can be heard come out from his jeans pocket. Mo take out and check his phone.</p><p> </p><p>From Chicken Dick.</p><p>
  <em>‘Where are you?’  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>To Chicken Dick.</p><p>
  <em>‘Otw home,’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mo replied to the message while continue walking. Completely unaware of a pair of eyes discreetly following his movement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The owner of the gaze continues his step forward carefully. His eyes still stuck on the beautiful Red Hair. His target in the last two weeks when in pure coincidence, he managed to caught a whiff of that unmated Omega sweet scent in the bus. It’s obvious his sweet little Omega is in rush at that time. His red hair is unkempt and he keep on talking to the phone along the ride. Apologizing and promised to try to arrive on time. Keep on checking his watch too. Leg can’t keep still.</p><p>He continues to watch him until he stands and get out from the bus. The Red Hair is completely oblivious to the facts that he has managed to awoken someone Alpha instinct.</p><p>He wants him. He wants that Red Hair to be his property. He wants to fuck that sweet little cunt every day. Fill his large girth into him to the brim and knot him. He wants to fuck him again and again. Making him full with his cum. His Omega doesn’t have to do anything just like any other one in his capture right now. They don’t have to go to work. He has enough money to take care of all of them. The porn site where he releases his video paid him enough to take care of all their needs. They just have to lay bare on the bed and let themselves be fill by his Alpha knot in any position that request by the subscriber.</p><p>Fuck. He can feel his cock getting hard in anticipation. His Red Hair is still unaware of his presence. This just mean one thing; his sweet little Omega was in suppressant and it clouded his ability to smell other. He knows his baby was always in suppressant. The last time he managed to caught the whiff of his delicious scent is two weeks ago on that bus ride. After that his Omega scent is blocked by quiet strong suppressant. He didn’t let out any scent anymore. Almost make him seem like a Beta.</p><p>Maybe his Omega forgot to eat one in his rush to work that day. The day they meet for the first time.</p><p>He smirks thinking back how fate just play for both of them.</p><p>They’re destined to be.</p><p>His Omega turn to the right and enter the dark alley. Again, he can feel how luck is on his side. Now is the time to do something. He reaches in his bag to get the ‘perfume’. The special drug that always work wonder for his victims. This drug is highly illegal and rare. Not many people can have it. The price he paid to have it will be worth if he managed to get his beautiful Red Hair tonight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He Tian didn’t replied immediately. Mo shrug and pocket his phone again. Continue walking. Any other people that walk pass him didn’t even spare him a glance. That’s mean his suppressant is still going strong. Blocking his scent effectively. He knows how dangerous for an unmated Omega to walk around in the middle of the night like this. That’s why he always tries to not forget to consumed his daily suppressant.</p><p>His phone ‘ding’ again.</p><p> </p><p> From Chicken Dick.</p><p>
  <em>‘Let’s meet Little Mo’  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>To Chicken Dick.</p><p>
  <em>‘Nah. I’m tired’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>From Chicken Dick.</p><p>
  <em>‘Tomorrow is your day off right’  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>To Chicken Dick.</p><p>
  <em>‘Yeah’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>From Chicken Dick.</p><p>
  <em>‘Let’s spend time together. Where’re you? I will come and get you’  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mo stop replying to give it some thought. Spending time with He Tian does sound good.</p><p>Mo is not stupid. He knows that He Tian is courting him.</p><p>He Tian, he’s an Alpha. A strong and powerful one. Come from an Alpha family that once rules this country. They’re still ruling but more on economy now rather than politic. They’re believe to still have an influence that can decide this country path.</p><p>Almost everyone knows about the He Family. By hearing that name someone can even tremble in fear and admiration.</p><p>This is one of the many reasons why he shies away from He Tian advanced before. He knows someone with his background are not suitable to be paired with He Tian.</p><p>There’s one night that managed to give him a wake-up call though. It happened two weeks ago. He’s having a movie night with those idiots, Zheng Xi and Jian Yi, with some alcohol and pizza ready. That idiot Jian Yi just pass out on the couch after drinking two can of beers, leaving Mo alone with Zheng Xi. Even though he’s an Alpha, Mo didn’t feel uncomfortable staying close to him like this, sitting side by side. Maybe because he knows Zheng Xi is different than any typical Alpha. He’s the good one. Can control his own instinct. Didn’t look down on Omega and view them as merely breeding devices.</p><p>He Tian is a good Alpha too.</p><p>They’re having a deep conversation. He and Zheng Xi. Talking about their past. That conversation makes him realize how he’s wasting his time right now.</p><p>He already acknowledges his feeling toward He Tian.</p><p>He loves that Alpha.</p><p>And the time, it’s moving too fast. Last time he checks, they’re in middle school. But now they’re an adult who struggle to find the means of life.</p><p>Times will not wait for them. He’s wasting it by being in denial and doubting He Tian while he can actually use those time to be together with each other. Spending time as each other mated until fate decide to separate them.</p><p>He remembers being late for work the next day. He’s lucky his boss didn’t fire him right away despite him being late for almost one hour. Still remembers how he forgot to eat his suppressant and have to ask Jian Yi to send one to him at work. His coworker does know about his status as an Omega but his strong sweet scent always makes other feels uncomfortable. He’s the only Omega staff that are not mated yet.</p><p>But now he desire to be one. He wants He Tian to mate him.</p><p><em>Should he confess this fact to He Tian?</em> … He asked himself.</p><p>Mo took a deep breath and letting it out slowly.</p><p><em>Y</em><em>eah</em>… He nodded to himself. <em>Let’s do it…</em></p><p>He doesn’t want to avoid it anymore.</p><p>If the rejection happened, at least tomorrow is his day off. He can bury himself in sadness for one day before he decides what to do next with his life.</p><p> </p><p>To Chicken Dick.</p><p>
  <em>‘Let’s meet at District 4 bus stand’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mo took the right turn from here. This dark alley will bring him straight to the said bus stand. He doesn’t have to take the long road and circle the entire building. This alley will bring him to his desired destination much faster.</p><p> </p><p>From Chicken Dick.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ok. Let’s meet there’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He pockets his phone after reading He Tian reply. Eyes turn forward toward the dark alley. Fuck. It’s really creepy here. Mo fastening his walk. Taking larger step than his usual.</p><p>It’s when he take the third step that he can hear it.</p><p>Mo turn and look behind him.</p><p>There’s no one.</p><p>Did he hear it wrong?</p><p>Maybe he just being paranoid.</p><p>Mo turn to the front again. He barely continued his step when some strong smell enters his sense.</p><p>“the fuck,” Mo curse. His source of air is being penetrated by a sweet tangy smell that make his limb suddenly turn weak.</p><p>Mo stumble hard on the pavement. His knee meeting the ground with painful thud. Almost faceplanted into the street if not for his left hand which shield him at the last minutes. Mo groaned. Clearly disoriented with the sudden abnormality shows by his body.</p><p>The fuck happened to him?</p><p>He heard it again. Someone footstep other than him in this dark alley. Mo blinking rapidly wanting to clear his vision. He shifts a bit in his weakened state and saw a figure coming right behind him. His heart start beating erratically.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He follows the Red Hair carefully. His Omega is too focus on his phone and clearly didn’t realize he’s being followed right now. <em>Oh my sweet little Omega… You make everything working perfectly for me…</em></p><p>His heart almost stops beating when the Omega suddenly turn on his direction. Fortunately, he managed to hide himself behind a large trash bin.</p><p>Stop and listen to the Omega movement discreetly.</p><p>He can’t waste any more time.</p><p>The moment his Omega turn to the front yet again, He sprayed the ‘perfume’ to the air. The drug that only work for an Omega.</p><p>He witnessing with his own eyes how his sweet Omega step faltered and his delicious body stumbled on the paved. He winced a bit hearing the loud thud. Knowing full well it will leave some bruise on his Omega body. Well, he can’t do anything about it. And their activities after tonight will leave all sort of bruise on that body anyways. He doesn’t think his Omega will live for another day without his body being tainted by any kind of bruise. He has a long list of things he wants to do toward that sweet little Omega. Just think about it make him hard as fuck.</p><p>He jogged eagerly toward his sweet little Omega figure on the ground. He knows the drug is working toward the Red Hair. His Omega’s face distorted into a deep scowl when their eyes meet for the first time tonight.</p><p>“what the fuck did you do to me,” he slurred. Currently fighting off the disorientation the drug makes him.</p><p>Seem like this one Omega is different than his previous one. All of them just stumbled into a deep sleep the minutes the drug enters their system.</p><p>He has found such a strong spirited one this time. It just makes him fall in love more toward this precious Red Hair. He never has a high spirit Omega before in his collection.</p><p>"shhh... Don't worry sweetheart. I will take care of you,"He grabbed the Red Hair hand and tugged his body away on the paved road. He needs to find a much more seclude area to continue with his ministration.</p><p>His Red Hair didn’t give in without a fight. He trying to trashed around with the small strength he has but none of it work much to shove an Alpha away.</p><p>Finding the right place just under the metal staircase. He turns the omega to lay properly on his back.</p><p>“Hello,” he greets eagerly when their eyes meet again.</p><p>His Red Hair managed to let out a garbled word akin, “fuck off bastard,” even in his delirious state.</p><p>He stares down on his delicious Omega for a few second before he decides to give it a taste and surge forward, leaning in and kiss the Red Hair. Soft and chaste. He sighs against the lips and continue to deepened the kiss. Moving his lip against the other pliant one and suck softly the Omega’s bottom lip.</p><p>“You don’t know how many days I have wait to taste you like this baby,” he tells his Red Hair while caress his soft cheek carefully. His Omega didn’t fight him off any longer. The drug didn’t make him totally pass out but it clearly leaves him in deep sub space. His eyes are unfocused and heavily lidded with sleepiness.</p><p>He wanted to showcase the Red Hair with love here first before they continue it much deeper and longer in their waited bedroom back in his mansion.</p><p>One of the special things about this ‘perfume,’ is, it can trigger an Omega heat forcefully anywhere regardless of the time, including those who is under suppressant. This is the reason why this drug is dub as something that highly illegal and rare because anyone know what the main purpose for it to be produced. It’s to force an Omega to submit themselves in sexual activities.</p><p>His Red Hair started to let out his delicious natural omega scent toward the open air. An obvious sign of pre-heat is incoming making him much more excited. He shifts his position and using his left hand to fumble at the zipper of his pants. He just wanted to freeing his cock from the tight pant for the time being.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mo Guan Shan feels like he was drowning underwater. Everything around him is muted. He can’t hear anything. Some of his senses are being block by something powerful. Making him weak. But even in his state of delirious, he can feel it, the undesired touch around his body by a stranger.</p><p>The stranger is an Alpha. His Alpha scent is thick on the air making Mo feels nauseas in disgust.</p><p>Fuck. He doesn’t want any of this to happened. He wants to fight off the touch. To scream and smash this disgusting bastard’s face. Beating him to a pulp. But his stupid body didn’t move according to his wish.</p><p>The smell that enter his sense before, Mo realize it’s the one that fuck up his body like this. Making him drowsy and useless. Letting the stranger to do anything he want with Mo body. He can barely make out the man face that hovering over him. His mouth is moving. Spouting nonsense that Mo obviously didn’t give a fuck about if only his hand didn’t move along too.</p><p>The stranger hand wander downward and spreading Mo thigh. One circle behind Mo neck to bring him upward and kiss his lip again. Their mouth engaged in filthy kiss now. The kiss is so forceful and disgusting. His tongue sweep inside Mo undesired mouth. The hand continues to gliding and groping along his sensitive thigh. Unfortunately touching all the right place that managed to awaken Mo stupid lust.</p><p>His breathing is getting shallower and he want to pull away to consumed the much-needed air but the Alpha tightened grip around Mo make it impossible. This disgusting loser is still kissing him aggressively.</p><p>Shit. He’s going to pass out.</p><p>Mo feels helpless. He can feel the tear threatened to leak from his eyes.</p><p>What will happened to him?</p><p>He knows something like this does happened in this country almost regularly. An Alpha forcing himself on unmated Omega. Forcefully making them their bitch to fulfill their filthy fantasies. And the exist law sometimes protect those bastards too much. Some even release without any sort of punishment.</p><p>That’s why Mo has always putting his guard up before. Manage to go and back from work safely. Always.</p><p>Seem like his peaceful days for all this time is backfire today. It turned him into someone who’s ignorant to his surroundings.</p><p>His mind is clouded with regret now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If only he didn’t take this shortcut,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If only he didn’t have to work extra hour,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If only he agrees to meet He Tian at another place,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If only He Tian mark him as his,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Marking Mo as his Omega,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He Tian…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It took awhile for his drugged induced brain to become aware of the facts that the stranger figure has been completely removed from on top of Mo harshly.</p><p>Its when Mo took a much desired intake of breath that he recognized the familiar Alpha scent that enter his sense.</p><p>Fucking shit. Mo choke and sobs with relief before his body finally succumb to the drug completely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You're safe now…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His heart tell him.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the continuation. Enjoys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He Tian continue driving his Aston Martin pass through the night wind, with now one destination in mind, <em>‘District 4 bus stand’ </em>The place Little Mo promised to meet him.</p><p>He checks the navigation again for the umpteenth time; the apps now tell it will take approximately 10 more minutes for him to arrive.</p><p>The traffic is not that heavy compare to this morning. He Tian used this exact same road few hours ago and faced it himself how frustrating the ongoing heavy traffic is during rush hour. The government should try to do something about this shit. Try to find a way to solved it. Facing heavy traffic does give him some immense amount of stress. Especially when he’s fucking busy and doesn’t have time to be stuck around on the road for hours like this morning.</p><p>He Tian drop his gaze briefly toward the digital clock on the dashboard which displaying 1.05 a.m. He knows it’s already late. Which is why not many people are still stuck on the road like him. Side mirror shows only two or three cars are still driving around. At time like this it’s much more normal for people to be at home. Taking their well-deserved rest after a day full of activities.</p><p>He Tian is not that tired though. His adrenaline still pumping hard inside his body. He can feel the frustration started to boil again and his mind wanders back to his meeting which end two hours ago. It’s not a normal meeting. They meet up at one of the warehouses to ‘discuss’ about their subordinates betrayal (they already being apprehended there). Trying to determine whether they truly involved in illegal sex trafficking, where large number of Omegas being the major victim.</p><p>At the end of the 'discussion', they found out those idiots has been using the He family's name to execute their illegal movement, force other to submit to their order. Those bastards know full well how people react if they heard about the He Family. Majority feels vulnerable and hopeless in front of the He, making them an easy target.</p><p>He Tian heart feel heavy when his brain recalling back the details about all the victims involved (their spy managed to gather those info). Their ages, their family (if they have one but sadly most of them don’t), how they’re being captured and what happened to them during their captivity. He reviewed all the files and learn all the bad things happened to those Omegas. Some even taking their own life as they want to escape from that nonstop abuse.</p><p>The nauseas that he feels reading those shit threatening to appear again, making his head throbbing.</p><p>The sole culprit of those trafficking is of course, Alphas. Fucking bunch of them misused their power as the top hierarchy in this dynamic and forced taken those helpless Omegas, then modified them as their personal bitch. Using all sort of drug to transform the Omegas into a mere sex doll who will act according to their disgusting fantasy.</p><p>If his brother is not there in that warehouse too, he will definitely shoot all those bastards to dead. Fucking disgusting loser.</p><p>But he does knows they can’t be killed yet. Those bastards need to be alive so they can discard those who involved directly or indirectly. All of them.</p><p>He still can't believe how they even fucking dare to use the He Family's name. Stupid bunch of idiots. </p><p>He and his brother already develop a huge plan for the next two weeks and hopefully everything works perfectly well when the time come. Those Omegas need to be freed. He will make sure of that.</p><p>He Tian is not exactly what it call to be a good Alpha. He has flaw too and he knows this fact fully well. He did used his hierarchy to forced other to submit to him. Usually, his Alpha instinct is awoken because of his Little Mo, the love of his life. He doesn’t know when exactly he realised about his feeling toward Mo Guan Shan but as far as he remembers, he always willing to do anything in order to protect him. He’s extremely protective toward his Little Mo. His Alpha instinct even willing to sacrifices his life for that Omega and yes, he’s not exaggerating. It’s has happened before. The scar from that event still entail deep on his left arm.</p><p>They’re not mated. Not yet unfortunately. He can feel Mo Guan Shan is not ready to take that bigger step. Being mated is a forever thing. They have to be extremely sure about it.</p><p>He’s not stupid though. He knows Little Mo do have feeling for him too. It’s obvious to be said. How his eyes always follow He Tian carefully. How his sweet cheek blush prettily whenever He Tian tease him. How his scowl deepened if he saw He Tian interact with other Omegas, showcase his jealousy. Those little act always manage to make his heart bloom with affection toward his Little Mo.</p><p>He does wants to confess.</p><p>Actually, he already done that before. Multiple time. But most of the time he did it playfully. Trying to observed Little Mo reaction from his forwardness. He doesn’t want to force the red hair. He has the right to make the choice as much as He Tian. If his Little Mo chose him as his mated then He Tian will become the happiest Alpha in this world. That how much he loves Mo Guan Shan.</p><p>He already contemplated about his serious confession since a month ago. He doesn’t want to delay it any longer. But his plan keeps on being distrub as both of them are busy with each other profession plus daily lifestyles. He works late hours, the perk of working with his family business. He has to travel a lot too. It’s hard to match their schedule without interfering with their jobs.</p><p>Their meeting today are the one he anticipates the most this past few days. He already knows about Mo off day. He trying very hard to match theirs off this time. Have to work extra hours in order to secure that.</p><p>He’s fucking busy this entire week and barely chatting with his Little Mo. And the event that happened today make his inside rattle a bit. His mind automatically went to Mo Guan Shan while going through the files of the victim. Most of them are unmated. The most favourite one and always being targeted. Unmated Omegas means they have nobody to protect them. No Alpha by their side.</p><p>Just like his Little Mo.</p><p>He Tian heart clenched with unease. He knows his Little Mo can take care of himself. He has his own trick (suppressant) and it always work wonder all the time but still, until when? People can assume he’s a Beta by taking a whiff on his direction but Mo, his appearance basically scream Omega. He’s not necessarily short but he’s smaller than most Alphas and Betas. His slim figure just curved at the right direction and if certain Alphas decide to give that some attention, it will definitely awake their stupid instinct. And Mo, he was very handsome despite the constant scowl permeate on his face. He Tian let out a small chuckle thinking about that facts. Fuck. He’s fucking whipped.</p><p>Again, as it’s always happened, his mind wanders to the red hair along the drive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He Tian park his car at the parking lot near the bus stand.</p><p>No sight of Mo Guan Shan yet.</p><p>He turned off the engine and get out, wanting to get some fresh air while waiting for his red hair. Leaning his back against the said bus stand.</p><p>He checks his phone. There’s no new notification from Mo. That’s mean their plan is still ongoing.</p><p>He Tian ponder about what they’re going to do today. First thing of, maybe they should eat something first. He’s fucking hungry. He didn’t have any appetite before but maybe his meeting with Little Mo today will make him feels better. After dine in they can catch some sleep in his penthouse. He will skip his gym time tomorrow for the sake of having breakfast with Mo Guan Shan, if they can wake up early.</p><p>A sudden loud thud stops his mind from wandering further. He spun around immediately.</p><p>The sound is coming from the dark alley a few meters away from his standing position. Something akin of flashback splash inside his head. He pockets his phone and hurried forward. Wanting to check if there’s something going on inside that alley.</p><p>His step is light and silent. Doesn’t want to alert other of his presence.</p><p>He Tian stop after having the full view of the dark alley. He can see the end of it and there’s no one inside.</p><p>Did he hear it wrong?</p><p>He tilts his head slightly to the left and shrug, leg started to backtrack when suddenly, he smells the familiar pheromone.</p><p>The strong sweet odour, almost apple like and herbaceous scent overwhelming his sense, making his heart beating franticly.</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s impossible…</em> his brain denied, recognising the scent immediately.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He always on suppressant.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>His little Mo always on suppressant</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This is not him</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This familiar scent is not coming from him</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It’s just a fucking coincidence</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not his red hair</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His brain almost shut down when a foreign smell of unmasked mature Alpha arousal penetrated his sense too, mingled with the sweet one.</p><p>His body react before his mind acknowledge the painful fact. He hunts the scent direction. Both of it. Wanting to make sure that his stupid brain just fucks up with him right now. He just being paranoid and the news from before still messing around inside his head.</p><p>There’s no way for that painful reality to happen toward his Little Mo too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please no. Not his red hair.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His step faltered when he sees it.</p><p>Right in front of him, on the ground, under a metal staircase, there’s a man, a fucking Alpha, hovering on top of Mo Guan Shan, kissing and touching him.</p><p>It’s his Little Mo being manhandled there. He recognised that slim figure everywhere even in the dark. The figure that he swore to protect with his life.</p><p>And that fucker, he doesn’t even notice He Tian presence despite being an Alpha too. He’s too blissful by having his hand on the red hair till the point it clouded his own instinct. When that bastard deepened the kiss and Little Mo barely fight against it, he just knows, there’s something very wrong happening to the red hair.</p><p>He Tian SNAPPED…!</p><p>A furious snarled come out from his lip, “BACK THE FUCK OFF!!” He grabs the shirt behind that fucker neck and throw him right on the opposite wall. Removed that bastard away from Little Mo with all his strength.</p><p>A loud crack and wail coming next sound like a music for his Alpha instinct.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>
  <em>It’s not enough. Do it more. Hurt him more.</em>
</p><p>He Tian turn facing that loser.</p><p>“Wh-who the fuck are y-you!!” that bastard choke out. Cradling his right arm which in weird angle. It’s broken.</p><p>
  <em>Good.</em>
</p><p>He Tian eyes catch sight of the hard dick hanging out of that fucker open pants. It’s makes Alpha inside him rage in anger. “YOU FUCKING DISGUSTING SON OF A BITCH!!” He roar and delivered a powerful kick.</p><p>“ARGHHHH!!!” The ugly bastard cried out, franticly clutching his own crotch while writhing in pain.</p><p>
  <em>What an ugly fucker.</em>
</p><p>“you make a fucking big mistake today,” He Tian growled, still advancing again, panting with fury.</p><p>
  <em>Kill him</em>
</p><p>“Fu-fuck off!! - Le-leave me al-alone!!” he tried to escape by crawling backward but it just makes him look so fucking pathetic, trembling and shaking on the floor. He must have sense it from the thick pheromone and realize, He Tian’s Alpha is much more powerful than him. This idiot has never thought someone is going to spoilt his plan. It’s obvious he’s caught off guard. He doesn’t even notice He Tian presence a few minutes ago despite he, himself being an Alpha too.</p><p>
  <em>What a pathetic loser.</em>
</p><p>He Tian crouch and have a firm grip of his hair, yanked it back.</p><p>This imbecile trying to resist by fighting blindly, throwing aimless punch with one arm at He Tian direction.</p><p>Feeling irritated by the excessive movement, He Tian slam his head hard on the floor.</p><p>He did it three time in a row until he feels the Alpha went limp on his grip.</p><p>“Can you hold still now?” he taunted. He can see the blood started to make a small pool on the floor.</p><p>“pl-please. Let m-me go,” the ugly begs weakly. Face pale and white.</p><p>He Tian still feel dissatisfied. His fury still burned hot inside him. Knowing full well that a bastard like this deserved more pain. More agony. He let go of him and look around. He knows his own strength are more than enough to destroy this idiot but he needs something more. Something that will leave a huge immense of pain on this fucker. He wants to hear this loser scream in agony.</p><p>He spots an old baseball bat sprawled on his left. Right beside the large trash bin.</p><p>
  <em>Lucky.</em>
</p><p>His Alpha inside him grin victoriously.</p><p>“Oh no... PLEASE… PLEASE!!” that bastard panicky plead, face snorting with tears now, but his bloody head didn’t allow him to moved much. He can’t escape even if he wants though, He Tian will not let him go far, “I didn’t do anything to him yet… I just…I just feel him around. Th-that’s all. I will leave him alone. I pr-promised. I will l-let him go,”</p><p>He Tian eyes darken hearing that.</p><p>
  <em>Wrong choice of word, fucker.</em>
</p><p>He raises the bat and aimed it directly at the left kneecap. Crushed the bone there.</p><p>“ARRGGGHHHH!!!” The scream was louder and more horrific this time.</p><p>He Tian is a train fighter. Not many people can take him down in a fight because of his immense Alpha strength, coupled with tremendous practice. That blow just now will definitely leave this fucker crippled.</p><p>He raises the bat again, aiming the next kneecap, wanting to see more blood, to hear more scream, but he stops immediately when a soft whimper coming from somewhere behind him.</p><p>He turns around, vision clear a bit from his fury, he spots his Little Mo still laying cold on the ground.</p><p>Shit. He swiftly throws the bat far away and jogged toward the Omega.</p><p>He dropped to his knee beside Mo Guan Shan pliant figure, heart thudding heavily. Raises one shaky hand, he grabs Mo face softly, “Little Mo,” he called out. Mo expression shift briefly but didn’t show any sign of waking up. Still lying limp on the ground. A feeling of unease grew more in the pit of He Tian’s stomach. He slips out from his coat and used it to bundle around Mo properly. Trying to shield the omega heat pheromone. The smell almost suffocates and makes He Tian feels light-headed. He can feel his inside rattled with lust.</p><p>
  <em>Control yourself.</em>
</p><p>He has heard about it today in the warehouse. About a special drug. The one that used to forcefully awaken an Omegas heat.</p><p>Fuck. He wants to give that bastard hell. Torture the living out of him. His action just now are stills not enough.</p><p>But he needs to put Mo Guan Shan as his first priority. He knows how painful a forced heat can be.</p><p>He carried the Omega up bridal styles, ignoring the sweet scent clingy close to him.</p><p>He spared a swift glance toward that loser pathetic figures sprawling on the side road. He has gone silent. Maybe pass out from the overwhelming pain of his shattered knee or lack of blood from his head.</p><p>He decided to give his brother a call and ask him to take care of that loser for the time being. He will ask his brother to bring him at the warehouse too. Maybe this bastard can befriend those betrayer. All are disgusting pig anyway. Can't hardly spot the different.</p><p> But right now, at this moment, He Tian has only one destination in his mind.</p><p>His penthouse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mo wake up with immense pain radiates throughout his body. The one that leave him breathless. He stared up at the familiar ceiling. White and dimly lit. Enough to alert his sense. He was laying down on something soft. A well-made master beds.</p><p>What giving him a major comfort right now is the familiar pheromone, powerful and comforting for his state right now, as it surrounding the entire room. The scent thick enough to make him moan out loud. Exhales shakily, he noticed the sensation of slick between his leg. His cock stiff and begging to be touch. Mo is so hard it hurts so much. His body burn with need to be fill. To be knot by certain Alpha, He Tian. He wants to be smothered by the warm embraced of that Alpha sturdy figure.</p><p>His hand wanders up to his nipple. Fuck. His pink nub is so sensitive. Even with a simple touch make him bolt as burn heat races down his spine and explode in his groin. With his brain still in sluggish state, he pinched his nipple and tugging it hard. Fuck. It feels so good. He repeats the action again. Multiple time until his nipple is red and puffy and painful. Making him drench more.</p><p>He decides to leave his nipple alone for now and reach down.</p><p>Mo close his eyes and choke when he touches his erection inside his pant. Imagine about He Tian finger. His slender one wrap tightly around Mo’s cock while pressing two fingers from another hand inside Mo’s slick hole. He will rub at Mo’s entrance while murmur praise close to his ear. Talking about how good omega he’s, how he's ready to be fill by that thick cock, the one that Mo always have a wet dream about. His fist work furiously around his cock. “He Tian,” he moans, chasing his relief. Brought to the brink, every muscle of his tense as he cum hard all over his desperate fingers. Thigh tremble with it.</p><p>It took him awhile in his delirious state to realize that, he’s not alone in this room anymore.</p><p>Mo Guan Shan can smell him before he hears or even see him, He Tian’s Alpha scent. Mo immediately inhale the fresh pheromone through his mouth to smother the intensity of his lust.</p><p>Mo shift and their eyes meet for the first time tonight. He Tian expression are enough to tell Mo he has been inside this room and heard and see everything, of Mo moaning for him while seeking his release.</p><p>He Tian approached the bed with slow steps. Eyes darken and sharp with possessiveness. It’s made Guan Shan leaking more inside his underwear. Clearly aroused by the dark hair presence.</p><p>“H-He Tian,” Mo whimper. He’s currently sprawled on the bed. The omega inside him begging for He Tian to touch him. To have his big hand wander around his petite body. Touch and caress him everywhere that will bring pleasure to him. Leaving mark in all the right place. He wants He Tian to get rid of the burn inside his body. The one that make his belly clench with wanton need.</p><p>The Alpha sit on the bed, facing right on Mo Guan Shan delicate body. He bringing his hand behind Mo neck slowly. In his daze, it took Mo a second to realize there’s warm lip suddenly crash against him. He Tian runs his tongue inside Mo delicious mouth hungrily. Making Mo unconsciously open his mouth more. Wanting to let the Alpha to do whatever he wants with him. He can feel a strong-arm slip around his waist and bring him steady against the Alpha sturdy chest.</p><p>Mo whimper out loud when He Tian suddenly stop kissing him. He chases after he Tian mouth. Wanting the lips to continue with its ministration. Kissing him deep and long.</p><p>But He Tian avoid his kiss. </p><p>“you fucking reek of HIS smell,” He Tian sudden sharp snarl make the omega inside him recoiled in horror.</p><p>He can feel the shamed bloom from inside him.</p><p>Fuck. He wants to disappear.</p><p>Mo shies away from He Tian grip, “I-i’m sor-”. His Omega inside him squirm in sadness. His mind flooding with that memory he almost forgot.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He’s fucking stained now. Someone, an Alpha, he has been touching Mo. His hand, his hand fucking wonder around Mo body. He even dares to kiss Mo with his filthy lips. Insert his tongue deep in his mouth. Mo can feel bile threatened to rise from his stomach.   </p><p>He does wants to explain himself. He wants to reason out. Telling He Tian how he doesn’t want any of that. He hates it. He feels disgust by the touch. He’s trying to fight off. He truly did. But his body didn’t want to move according to his wish.</p><p>He knows how fuck up the thing are now. Between him and He Tian. All the wait, all the insecurity, all the love he held, none of it matter anymore.</p><p>He Tian. He’s an Alpha. And an Alpha is extremely territory. He might doesn’t want Mo any longer now. No Alpha like a dirty Omega like him. The one that has been touched by another Alpha. Even smell like him too.</p><p>His heart clenched painfully as he let out a choke sob.</p><p>“Shit,” He Tian sudden loud cursed make him flinch hard. Almost topple down from the bed (he doesn’t even realize his dangerous position) if not for a strong arm catch him in a second. The arm circle tightly around Mo waist, bringing him to sit on He Tian lap, Mo gasp out loud with this new position. He’s so sensitive right now.</p><p>He Tian peppered a messy kiss around Mo face, feeling apologetic “I’m sorry Little Mo. Fuck. I’m not mad. Not at you. I know it’s not your fault. None of this is your fault,”</p><p>“B-but you,” Mo whimper.</p><p>“I know. And I’m sorry for that. I just, I fucking hate that bastard,” He Tian continue. Eyes desperate. Hand still secure around Mo, “smelling him on you again suddenly make me so angry. I just imagine about what will happened if we didn’t promise to meet today. Or if I didn’t arrive on time. I’m just so upset right now. But not at you Little Mo. Never at you. That bastard fucking drug you. I know you will do something if he didn’t. You will never let other touch you around like that. I have known you for so long MoMo. It’s not your fault. It’s never your fault,”</p><p>Mo let out a shuddered breath hearing that, “R-really,” he choke.</p><p>“yeah. I promised nobody will blame you for this. I will make sure of that and I will take care of everything. That bastard too. I will make sure he will never do anything to you again. He will never touch you again,” the Alpha assured. He placed his hand on the side of Mo’s face. Running his thumb gently but firmly around Mo soft cheek. Trying to leave a soothing sensation around Mo distress figure.</p><p>"Okay. I tr-trust you He Tian," Mo said while consumed He Tian soothing pheromones.</p><p>He feeling better now than he feel a few minutes ago. But the Alpha scent He Tian let out make him feel more horny. Awoken his lust again. He's desperate to have a big cock inside him. He squirmed around on the Alpha lap, pressing his sweaty forehead against him while moaning loudly. “He Tian. F-fuck me. Knot me please,” he plead.</p><p>He Tian secure his hold around Mo waist and stop him from squirming. “Are you sure?” his dark eyes observed Mo every expression.</p><p>“Yes. I’m very sure. Please Alpha. I want you,” Mo breath near his mouth and smashes his lip on He Tian, engage him with a filthy kiss. He wants to make his point come through He Tian thick skull. Want he to know that Mo Guan Shan want him and not because of the heat of moment like he assumed.  </p><p>The kiss work perfectly well. He just knows it when He Tian take over and deepened the kiss. Having his tongue slide inside Mo delicious mouth. He brushed his hand over the Alpha head and cradle him there. Pulling him in more. He Tian shift and Mo's back meet with the soft sheet in a spun of second. He let go of Mo mouth and trail down. Leaving mark on his throat to his nape as his hand reach downward. Skilfully discard all of their clothes.</p><p>He Tian stop and straightened up a bit. Raking his eyes down on Mo naked body who tremble in need.</p><p>“Shit Little Mo. You look fucking delicious,”</p><p>“Nnn… d-don’t stop,” Mo whispered hoarsely. Bucking his hip up shamelessly. He was wet, throbbing. And he knows exactly what he wants right now. He Tian’s cock.</p><p>He Tian mouth came crushing onto his again. Coaxed him to part his lip and let the Alpha slipping his tongue inside. Drowned him with his masterful kisses that bring delight for the Omega inside him.</p><p>A slender finger sliding down and reach right on Mo wet entrance which dripping with slick. Teasing him there. Mo gasped against He Tian lips when finally, a finger entered his puckered hole. Worked in and out stretching him open. The feeling is strange but it was a good strange. He melted under it. It took awhile for the Alpha to added the second finger. Reaching deeper inside him. Mo unconsciously spread his leg more and rock his hip a bit, feeling hurry.    </p><p>“Shh.. Let me do it. Be patient,” He Tian murmured. Mere second later his fingers were reaching further and touch that bundle of nerved, making him keen. “Nghh.. there..Ahh,” Mo was shuddering and falling apart. He Tian make slow circle inside and then he inserts the third finger, Mo toes curled painfully.</p><p>He knows he’s now wetter than before. Slick dribbled down from his entrance while the Alpha still touching the same spot again and again. “Al-alpha please… Nghh… Ahgghh.. Don’t stop. Don’t stop…” he cried wantonly. Arching desperately into the touch. Cock hard and begging for release.</p><p>Suddenly the Alpha finger vanish, leaving him empty. He let out a loud wail of protest. “Ahh whyyy…!!” Before he can complain further, something thicker threatened to enter inside. Stopping right on the entrance. </p><p>He stared down and see something that look so beautiful. He Tian enormous cock twitching against his ass.</p><p>Fuck yeah.</p><p>He pushes down a bit. Want to encourage the Alpha to just slam it inside already. He needs it more than anything right now.</p><p>“Ready, Little Mo?” He Tian asked.</p><p>Their eyes meet.</p><p>And Mo, right at this moment, his chest burns with affection toward this Alpha.</p><p>An unmated Omegas heat is believe to let out such a strong pheromone and make an unmated Alpha crazy with lust. Often time violence is used against those Omegas as the Alpha can’t control his own self. Clouded by his own arousal.</p><p>But He Tian, even at time like this, fully covered by Mo Guan Shan thick heat pheromone, he didn’t let his own instinct overtaken him fully. Still conscious enough to ask for Mo consent.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He Tian is really a good Alpha.</p><p>Mo try to calm his heart a bit. Try to control his feeling.</p><p>After all of this end, he will confess. He wants He Tian to be his officially.</p><p>He takes a large intake of breath, circle his hand around He Tian neck, “yes. Please. I’m ready,” he whispered right on the Alpha left ear.</p><p>He Tian stare at him for awhile and swiftly nodded. He start to push in slowly. And oh, he’s so big. Mo already feel full and he not even enter fully yet. The Alpha push in deeper and deeper till it touches his prostate straight on point. Fuck.</p><p>Mo let out an embarrassingly loud moan when He Tian pull out and then slam it roughly inside, knowing fully well this is what Mo Guan Shan need right now. Pain and pleasure sear through his body as the Alpha thrust forward in perfect rhythm.</p><p>“Oh. Fuck,” He Tian eyes clenched shut as he grips around Mo hip tightened, “you feel so good baby,” He pull out until Mo feel empty every time, then he slam back inside abruptly, push it at the right angle.</p><p>“Ahn... Hhaa.. Hhaa..nghhh…” Mo crying out in pleasure. He can feel He Tian knot started to expand inside him. Making him full and so blissful by the stretch of the Alpha large girth.</p><p>He Tian leaned down and caught Mo lip with his. His tongue run wildly around Mo small mouth. Desperately searching his release. His knot continues to expand inside Mo tight hole. Grew almost painfully and touch all the right place, throbbing and hot against his wall. Shaking, his curiosity make he reach down for his belly with one hand and press the bulge make by the Alpha thick cock.</p><p>He Tian let go of his mouth and groan, “d-don’t,” he breath out shakily. He grabs Mo hand and entangle their finger. Movement turn frantic and snapping his hip harsh against Mo bottom.</p><p>“hhaahhnn… fuck… Yeahh.. there… more.. He Tian.. More,” he mewls. </p><p>“Feels good baby?” the Alpha work his hip and rub against Mo prostate harshly.</p><p>“Yess… Alpha… I.. please.. Wanna come.. let me cum please...” he sobs. Eyes shining with unshed tear. He Tian tight grip around his finger prevent him from playing with his dick.</p><p>“Okay, baby. I got you,” he assured. Hand let go of Mo’s and grip around Mo waist to fuck him faster. His cock always pushing in inside Mo warm hole again and again. Making his stomach clenched with familiar feeling.</p><p>Fuck. He doesn’t even need to touch his cock. He thinks he can cum just like this.</p><p>“Al-alpha … I’m gonna cum,” he whines in warning, “I’m cumming - I’m cumming…,” Mo Guan Shan come. His stomach flex as his cock throbbing while pumping his release. He gasps hard and choke a bit.</p><p>He Tian quicken his pace with a groan as his dick pulsed inside Mo, stretching him further, then suddenly he went still and then sputtered his load inside. Mo held his breath as he knows what is coming, he's locked by He Tian knot. He didn't  dare to move a muscle as he was stretch beyond belief. Fuck. He feels so full.</p><p>He Tian shift and turn their position swiftly. Making Mo laying down on top of him. His knot still brimming hot inside.</p><p>The Alpha kiss his ear softy, “Are you alright?”</p><p>Mo swallowed and give a nodded.</p><p>A few moment later, with a sudden loud growled, He Tian cock twitched and pulsed harder as he was coming again, flooding Mo wall with hot cum as his knot go down.   </p><p>And that is enough to make Mo hard with need again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They spend three days together like that. Having a lot of sex with each other. Mo heat this time is longer and harder than all his previous one. Maybe because it’s being forced out by a foreign stuff that still in his system and not by natural schedule of his.</p><p>He Tian always there to help. Attend to all his basic need and take a good care of him. He thinks He Tian is inside him more than being outside. He thirsts for that enormous cock more than anything. Always want it to rub against his wall and tainted him with load of cum.</p><p>They have tried multiple position coupled with different location. On the couch, in the shower, outside at the balcony, in the pool, on top of dining table. It’s everywhere. Exploring He Tian luxury penthouse and leaving mark in all the room.</p><p>His belly feels distended and swollen with the Alpha loads He Tian releases inside him. He taking He Tian knot multiple time as the Alpha fuck his abused hole for hours. He Tian did offer to clean his inside for Mo but he refused. He like it. Feeling his swollen belly and rub against it blissfully.</p><p>Aside from that, his body are full with mark and hickies. As He Tian has a habit to littered Mo’s with affection while fucking the living out of him. His neck and shoulder are covered with purplish and red mark. His thigh shows the exact shape of the Alpha hands in the form of red mark. There’s bite mark around his nipple and the nub are so red as it been abused constantly by the Alpha skillful finger and mouth.</p><p>And today is the last day. He can feel his heat is at the highest peak right now.</p><p>Mo Guan Shan currently straddling the Alpha. Having his large girth inside his puckered hole for the umpteenth time. Both of them are inside the kitchen as He Tian is unsuccessfully trying to coaxing Mo to eat something.</p><p>Mo slumping down on He Tian shoulder, avoids the spoon full of chicken soup the Alpha trying to feed him more. He grinds against the Alpha's and gasp when he feels the thick cock touch his prostate perfectly.</p><p>“Shit. Little Mo,” He Tian groan. His left arm circled around Mo petite waist to halt his movement.</p><p>“Eat please,” he brings the spoon up but Mo ignore it again by slamming his mouth on He Tian lips. Kissing him hard. He Tian entertain him for a full minute before he turns his head to the left and speak, “stop it Little Mo. Finish this and then we will continue,”</p><p>“I’m not that hungry,” he scowl.</p><p>“You still need to eat more,” the Alpha reply, “And you even promised me,” he reminds.</p><p>Yeah. He remembers the promised. He Tian ordered some food right after they finish their sixth round today. Saying they need to eat to replenish their energy. But the delivery is taking too long and when it arrived Mo heat come attacking him again.</p><p>He Tian didn’t want to continue their next round, not until they eat first. They skip both breakfast and lunch so the Alpha doesn’t want Mo to skip dinner too.</p><p>But Mo aches to have He Tian dick inside him again. So, they compromise. The Alpha allowed Mo to sit on his dick as long as he promised to finishes his dinner. Unfortunately Mo is not hungry for food right now. His heat is coming to an end and he’s hungrier for He Tian Alpha’s cock more.</p><p>“Alpha… Need you,” Mo gasp out in desperation. Eyes stare hard on the Alpha with lips full of pout. He can see He Tian resolve getting weaker. He decided to do his trick by raise his hip and drop down on the large cock. Making the Alpha growled deeply.</p><p>“Fuck it,” A loud clang can be heard as He Tian finally drop the spoon on the floor, his arm circled around Mo.</p><p>The Alpha stands abruptly resulting the loud gasp coming out from Guan Shan lip as the cock inside him buried deeper. He Tian slam him down on the dining table and fuck him right there, “you’re fucking naughty, Little Mo,” he said while hungrily licking and sucking Guan Shan abused nipple, teasing him.</p><p>Mo eyes fluttered shut as he savours the pleasure coursed through his body with the Alpha movement. Mouth letting out all sort of embarrassing sound that make He Tian pushed into him harder.</p><p>“You like that huhh.. Fuck.. MoMo…Does it feel good?”</p><p>“Yeaahh.. Good.. So -g-good…” Mo touch his dick as He Tian forced his tongue pass his lips. Licked into his mouth almost impatiently. The orgasm builds slowly inside of him. The Alpha still fuck him rough and perfect. Always adjusting his angle but still attacking Mo prostate again and again.</p><p>It took a few more minutes for Mo to cum hard on his hand, sputtered and dirtied both of them. He Tian knot started to expand right over Mo oversensitive prostate, spilling hot and thick load inside of him for the umpteenth time.</p><p>Mo going limp with relief and satisfaction as the Alpha milking the last of his load inside. Both of them panting hard out of breath.</p><p>After they calm down, He Tian suddenly spoke up, “Will you finish the soup now?”</p><p>Mo doesn’t know why but he chuckle out loud hearing that, “idiot,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They continue on the bed after dinner. Spending Mo last round of heat. His body are not in feverish state anymore. His mind finally clears out from the first time since his heat started.</p><p>He lay on top of the Alpha sturdy chest. He Tian's dick deep inside him as both of them waiting for his knot to go down.</p><p>He Tian buried his head beside Mo neck. Kissing and licking him there. Smelling Mo sweet pheromone and let out a soft sigh of content. He has been doing that a lot from the beginning of Mo’s heat. Clearly showing his intend.</p><p>Mo shakily put both of his arm on the bed and lift up. Trying to face He Tian's.</p><p>The Alpha hand shoot up and stop his movement, “Be careful,” he doesn’t want Mo to accidently rip out from the pulsing knot he have inside him. It’s going to tore him apart if he did.</p><p>“He Tian,” Mo started. Stare down on the Alpha handsome face.</p><p>“Yeah. What is it?” He Tian gaze meet him.</p><p>“M-mark me,” he stuttered. Fuck. His insecurity suddenly threatened to rise. Making him choke up. He let out a shuddering sob. Avoiding He Tian eyes.</p><p>“Shhh…It’s okay,” He Tian peppers kisses across Mo Guan Shan, “It’s okay,” he repeat as he executes a soothing pheromone to calm Mo down.</p><p>“Are you sure, Little Mo?” he whispered on Mo's lip. Leaving a chaste kiss there.</p><p>Mo nodded his head. Afraid to used any word. His insecurity always speaks up for him before. Making all the wrong decision. Especially if it involved this specific Alpha.</p><p>“Alright. I will do it,” He Tian breath, he inhaled along the side of Mo exposed neck.</p><p>As the Alpha knot inside him release one final spurt, He Tian bite down hard and deep at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Finally marking Mo Guan Shan as his. Mo remembers letting out a throaty scream of pain before he then succumbs to a deep sleep. All the strength drained from his body, totally spent by his heat. Extremely exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>Heart finally content.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for being here and read my story. I truly appreciate that. Till next time.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suddenly obsesses with this ABO dynamic and want to write one about my most favourite pair, Tianshan. Hope you guys enjoy this story. Sorry for any grammatical error as English is not my first language.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>